Feel 'be Mine'
by yongie13
Summary: cerita ini dimulai ketika dahulu kala, dan cerita ini belum berakhir begitu saja/benda kecil itu berubah menjadi sebuah benda pengikat, benda semakin selalu bersama pemiliknya, benda itu akan memiliki roh dari pemiliknya/Yoona benar tentang apa yang dikatakannya pada Yesung/dapatkan Yesung mengikat Ryeowook?/YeWook/Chapter10End/GS/Drama/romance/ RnR...
1. honey love?

**Tittle: **_**Feel 'be Mine'**_

_**Chapter08**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Mata itu begitu sayu, di bawah langit yang sedikit meredup kau masih menyempatkan diri untuk tetap berusaha walau kau menyadari sesuatu, kau kelelahan. Yahhh kau lelah! Bahkan kau sungguh lelah untuk berfikir bagaimana semua ini terjadi? Kenapa cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu? Dan kenapa semuanya makin menyulitkanmu?_

_Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu ada pada dirimu sendiri!_

* * *

Sejak kecelekaan itu Yesung tidak melepaskan pengawasannya pada Yoona, walau bagaimanapun _namja_ tampan itu masih bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan itu. Bagaiamana tidak, Yoona ditabrak karena kesalahannya meninggalkan _yeojya_ cantik itu sendirian di trotoar jalan hanya untuk membeli boneka jerapah karena tiba-tiba mengingat **Ryeowook**.

_Bahkan ketika bersama yeojya-mu kau masih mengingat 'milik'mu itu, walau bukti yang tidak terlalu istimewa tapi kau menyadari perasaanmu saat ini, kau terlihat kacau Yesung-ah._

**Degh**

Yesung membulatkan matanya memandang sosok malaikat yang kini masih di kelilingi dan di tempeli beberapa selang yang membantunya bertahan untuk tetap melihat dunia yang begitu indah ini. Mata _obsidian_-nya memandang lekat pada jari-jari mungil Yoona yang sedikit bergerak.

**Teettttttttttttttt**

Dengan gerakan cepat ia memencet tombol darurat yang tidak jauh dari sisinya berdiri.

"_Uisanim_! Cepatlah datang," mohonnya masih memfokuskan diri pada Yoona.

"_Chagiya_? Kau sadar? Aku disini, cepatlah buka matamu," bisik Yesung tepat di telinga kanan Yoona. Menimbulkan sedikit reaksi positive pada _yeojya_ cantik itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Ryeowook pov**

"_Chagiya_? Kau sadar? Aku disini, cepatlah buka matamu," walau sedikit berbisik aku masih bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

_'oppa? Kau melupakan aku?'_

Matahari kini semakin menampakkan dirinya, terlihat seorang _uisanim_ dengan beberapa suster berjalan cepat kearahku yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu rawat inap milik Yoona. Mereka datang pasti karena Yesung-_oppa_ yang memanggilnya, sangat terlihat khawatir ketika ia memencet tombol darurat itu dengan begitu kuat.

Kini kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tunggu di depan kamar Yoona. Tempatku menunggu Yesung-_oppa_ beberapa hari lalu. Ini sudah hari ke tiga Yoona belum juga sadarkan diri dan itu artinya ini sudah beberapa hari sejak Yesung-_oppa_ melupakan aku.

Harusnya saat itu aku tidak mengatakan benci dan dengarkan penjelasannya, harusnya semua kejadian ini tidak seperti ini, harusnya aku masih bisa tertawa berdua dengannya.

Tertawa berdua? Yoona kecelakaan karena berpacaran dengan Yesung-_oppa_. Kalau aku yang berada di ruangan itu sekarang, apa _oppa_ akan menghawatirkan aku seperti itu?

Kutundukkan kepala mungilku untuk mencoba mengerti maksud dari banyak pertanyaan yang mencoba melesak dalam otakku.

"Makanlah, kau meninggalkan rumah tanpa makan. Apa kau mau membuat _appa_ menghawatirkan-mu?"

"'Gomawo _appa_," kuukir sebuah senyuman untuk _namja_ tampan yang kini selalu bisa menahan dan memberikanku kebahagiaan lebih berasama _umma_.

"_Bread boy_?" tanyaku saat melihat _appa_ kembali menyerahkan _bread_ dengan rasa _capoccino_ yang sangat kentara.

"_Ne,_ hanya itu yang _appa_ temukan di mobil saat menyusulmu tadi," ucap _appa_ kemudian duduk di sebelahku masih mengelus pelan kepala mungilku.

"Kau tidak apa sendirian di sini? Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan Yesung_-ie_?" tanya _appa_ padaku tiba-tiba.

"…" apa yang harus kujawab?

"Kalau kau ada masalah dengan Yesing_-ie_, cepat selesaikan_ ne_? hmmm _appa_ harus kembali ke kantor, kau jaga diri _ne_? jangan berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Kau bisa tertular sakit nantinya," pesan _appa_ membuatku hanya menahan tawa. Sejak kembali _appa_ menjadi sedikit cerewet. Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak mengetahui secerewet apa _appa_-ku ini dulu. Hanya saja _umma_ selalu bilang _appa_ itu _namja_ yang baik dan selalu bisa menenangkan sekitarnya. _Appa_ akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi orang disekitarnya.

"Jaga dirimu."

**Chup**

_Appa_ mengecup sekilas keningku lalu benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi di lorong rumah sakit. Tidak berapa kemudian dokter dan beberapa suster yang tadi memasuki ruang inap Yoona keluar.

"_Gomawo uisanim_," ucap Yesung _oppa_ yang ikut keluar mengantarkan pegawai rumah sakit itu.

"_Oppa_?" panggilku pada sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini berbalik menatapku. Menatapku dari bawah sampai atas.

Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Aku tidak melakukan apapun hari ini.

Aku hanya menggaruk kepala bagian kepalaku saat Yesung-_oppa_ tidak berhenti mengamatiku, sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit risih.

"Apa lagi? Kau sudah harus sekolah," ucapnya sedikit ketus padaku. Membuatku mau tidak mau menundukkan kepala. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih merasa bersalah dan demi apapun itu, aku menyesal!

"Kembalilah kesekolah, kau juga masih harus membantu di _white café_," sekali lagi ia bicara lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan aku sendirian 'lagi' di koridor rumah sakit.

**BLAM**

"Aku kesini membawakan Yoona-_ssi_ bunga," ucapku yang tadi mendobrak pintu kamar inap Yoona. Membuat Yesung-_oppa_ berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

_'Demi tuhan, dapat dari mana aku keberanian untuk mendobrak pintu ruangan ini,'_ batinku sedikit takut.

"Tidak perlu, Jung-_ssi_ sudah menggantinya tadi. Cepatlah pergi sekolah," perintah Yesung-_oppa_ padaku.

"Jung-_ssi_?"

"Saudara Yoona, ibu-nya juga sudah dihubungi. Kemungkinan dua hari lagi ibu-nya akan tiba di sini," jelas Yesung-_oppa_ kemudian kembali berjalan dan duduk di sebelah tempat Yoona terbaring.

"Makanlah, _oppa_ belum makan kan?" kali ini kusodorkan _bread boy_ yang tadi diberikan _appa_ untukku. Terlihat Yesung-_oppa_ menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"_Gomawo_ Wook_-ie_."

Demi apapun itu! Ini pertama kalinya Yesung-_oppa_ tersenyum padaku setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Yoona-_ssi_, akan kupastikan aku kembali dan mengunjungimu lagi, cepatlah buka matamu ne?" bisikku di telinga kanan Yoona kemudian berjalan keluar setelah berpamitan pada Yesung-_oppa_.

**Ryeowook pov end**

* * *

_Masa lalu tidak bisa diulang, hanya bisa di kenang! Tapi kau bukan masa lalu, kau adalah masa kebahagiaan, akan selalu ada untuk sebuah kebahagiaan yang sempurna._

_Berhentilah menangis karena rasa sedih, cukup kau menangis karena marah. Karena hidup ini untuk sebuah kebahagiaan._

* * *

Eunhyuk menatap sosok Donghae yang kini tersenyum lembut sembari memamerkan kunci mobilnya. _Namja_ ikan itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian sedikit rapi dari biasanya_, jazz_ biru tua yang biasanya tidak dipakainya kini di gunakan dengan sangat rapi. Menciptakan kesan bijaksana pada wajah _childish_-nya.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah kau harus ke _café_ Hae-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung karena Donghae berdiri di pintu ruang latihannya.

"Menjemputmu, tidakkah kau mau ke _café_? Kami membutuhkan pegawai tambahan _Chagiya_…" ucap Donghae yang kini berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Aku masih harus latihan Hae-_ah_, lusa aku sudah harus mengikuti lomba itu," jelas Eunhyuk sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hng? Aku tidak peduli! Heii aku pinjam ketua kalian satu hari_ ne_?" teriak Donghae pada beberapa anggota _club dance_.

"Gyaaaaa, yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Hae… turunkan aku, kau membuatku malu Hae_-ah_," teriak Eunhyuk sembari memukul-mukul punggung Donghae.

Bagaimana tidak memukul, _yeojya_ cantik itu kini di gendong layaknya karung beras oleh Donghae, meninggalkan ruang _club dance_ dengan wajah aneh milik anggota club tersebut.

"Yakkk tuhan, kau benar-benar membuatku malu saja," omel Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang kini masih memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. _Namja_ itu kini memasangkan _selt belt_ milik Eunhyuk dan melajukan mobil hitamnya menuju _white_ _café_.

"_Eonnie_ tidak apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah ada di bangku penumpang sejak tadi.

"Hng? Gwenchanayo Wook-ie, _eonnie_ tidak apa, dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung-_oppa_?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook hanya menahan senyum kecilnya.

"Aku pikir tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan Yesung-_oppa_ dengan _yeojya_ sebaik Yoona," jelas Ryeowook masih mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Kau menggenal Yoona dengan sangat baik _ne_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini menghadap Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, saat upacara pertama, Yoona adalah _yeojya_ pertama yang mengajakku bicara dan dia juga yang membantuku pada awal tahun ajaran sebelum aku berkenalan dengan Kibum," jelas Ryeowook yang mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu bukan seperti aku mencintai hujan. Aku mencintaimu dengan semua kekagumanku dan aku tidak akan lari ketika kau menghampiriku. Katakan sekali lagi karena aku percaya kau mencintaiku, sama hal-nya aku sendiri._

* * *

"_Eonnie_? Kenapa melamun lagi?" tanya Luna yang kini kembali berkunjung ke _white_ _café_ dan duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"_Anio_, hanya di sini ada pegawai baru lagi _ne_?" tanya Ryeowook yang menunjukan jarinya pada beberapa orang yang kini sibuk melayani beberapa tamu.

"_Eonnie_ tidak kenal? Bukankah mereka juga anggota _club music_ yang err wajib bekerja _parti time_?" jelas Luna kemudian. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepala mungilnya lalu menepuk pelan kepala Luna.

"Mau bernyanyi bersama _eonnie_?" tawar Ryeowook membuat Luna memasang senyum sempurnanya.

"Taeyeon-_eonnie_, kemarilah dan nyanyikan aku lagu Twinkle," perintah Luna melambaikan tangannya pada sosok _yeojya_ cantik yang kini menautkan alisnya sedikit kesal karena aktivitasnya terganggu oleh bocah kecil itu.

"Pergilah dan turuti perintah tuan putri itu, _noona_ kan sudah senior dan biarkan beberapa anggota baru melakukan pekerjaan _noona_," ucap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di meja kasir dan mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Taeyeon.

"Dasar iblis, dimana-mana mempunyai pemikiran yang sama," cibir Taeyeon hanya membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawanya dan memamerkan cengiran halusnya kearah Luna.

"Baiklah tuan putri, kau mau aku melantunkan lagu apa heoh?" ucap Taeyeon yang kini berdiri di sebelah grand piano Ryeowook.

"Twinkle," ucap Luna dengan begitu semangat "Oh ayolah _eonnie_, Henly-_eonnie_ bisa memainkan alunan biolanya, dan Ryeowook-_eonnie_ juga memintaku kan?" rayu Luna menarik kemeja yang digunakan Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya bingung.

"Aku tidak terlalu fasih karena itu lagu cukup baru," jujur Ryeowook.

"Aku bantu _ne_ Wook-ie?" Taeyeon duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan mengambil posisi memainkan grandpiano.

_Aju orae jeon neoreul boatdeon_

_Geu neukkimeul gieokhe nan_

_Neoreul alatdeon nareul alatdeon_

_Geu shijeoli saenggakna_

_Neoreul dalgo shipdeon eouligo shipdeon_

_Ganjeolhaetdeon shiganeul_

_Nan dashi saenggakhae_

_Da jinagan hannat chueok bboningeol_

_And, Can you smile?_

_Niga weonhajana_

_Niga barajanha_

_Nae mam maneuroneun_

_Neol jabeul suga obtneungabwa_

__can you smile -infinite_

"Stop!" teriak Luna yang kemudian hanya mendapat cengiran kecil Taeyeon.

"Kenapa liriknya berubah?"

"Oh, sebenarnya _eonnie_ juga tidak tahu musiknya, makanya _eonnie_ mainkan saja lagu lain, hehehe," Luna hanya memasang tampang kesalnya karena tidak mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan jangan main perintah _ne _tuan putri kecil?" ucap Taeyeon yang kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Henry memberi perintah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan Ryeowook. Melupakan gadis kecil yang kini masih mem-pout bibirnya kesal.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Percaya padaku? Kau sudah harus mengakhiri semuanya ini!_

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur, pikirannya masih sedikit keluar dari kamarnya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu menatap meja belajarnya.

"_Eonnie_? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa dua hari ini _eonnie_ tidak bisa dihubungi dan kenapa _eonnie_ tidak datang ke _café_?" tanya Ryeowook pada figura photo Sungmin.

"_Chagiya_? _Umma_ boleh masuk?"

"_Ne_ _umma_," sahut Ryeowook yang kemudian membuat Leeteuk melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekati Ryeowook. Duduk dan sedikit mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Kau ada masalah? Mau bercerita pada _umma_?"

Mungkin kali ini Ryeowook akan sedikit membongkar rahasianya pada sang _umma_, meminta bantuan atau sekedar pertolongan kecil tentang apa yang harus di lakukannya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala mungilnya menandakan ia mengakaui dirinya memiliki masalah.

"Kalau Yesung-_oppa_ memiliki _yeojya_chigu dan _yeojya_ itu bukan aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mwo? Yesung-ie benar-benar memilki _yeojya_chigu?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

"_Ne umma_."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang _yeojya_ itu?"

"Cantik, baik dan sedikit kasihan karena _appa_-nya meninggal dan _umma_-nya bekerja di luar negeri. Di sini Yoona hanya tinggal bersama sepupunya saja," jelas Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk.

"Jadi namanya Yoona?" Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Apa dia juga mencintai Yesung_-ie_ sepertimu?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Mungkin _umma_, perasaan orang siapa yang tahu," ucap Ryeowook sedikit menaikkan alis dan bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau pastikan Yesung sendiri? Dalam sosok JongWoon, Yesung mengatakan mencintaimu seutuhnya. _Umma_ mengerti alasannya _Chagiya_, Sungmin bercerita pada _umma_ sebelum ia kembali ke asrama sekolahnya kemarin," jelas Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_? Jadi Min-_ie_ _eonnie_ kembali ke asrama?"

"_Ne_, Heechul-ahj_umma_ yang memerintahkannya kembali ke asrama untuk menghindari tindakan aneh Sungmin," jelas Ryeowook kemudian.

_'pantas dia menghilang,'_ batin Ryeowook mengerti.

"Hng… Wook-_ie_ boleh tahu apa yang dikatakan Sungmin-_eonnie_ pada _umma_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

Leeteuk hanya memamerkan senyumnya dan mengelus pelan rambut ikal Ryeowook. Memberikan sentuhan hangat seorang _umma_ pada _aegya_-nya.

"Sungmin-_ie_ bilang Yesung melakukan itu karena dia mencintaimu _Chagiya_, sejak dulu kau sendiri yang mengatakan kesal dengan Yesung karena sering di kerjainya, tapi nyatanya kau suka berada dekat dengannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika saat itu Yesung bilang yang sebenarnya dan tidak mengaku sebagai sosok JongWoon?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu karena tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin aku akan menjauhinya."

"Ne, itulah yang tidak di inginkan _namja_ itu, karena terlalu mencintaimu dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bersama denganmu dengan cara apapun akan dilakukannya…"

"Jadi aku yang salah?" potong Ryeowook membuat Leeteuk mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Tentu tidak ada yang salah, hanya ada salah paham_ ne_? sekarang kau tidur dan besok kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, perbaiki hubunganmu karena _umma_ tidak ingin _aegya_ _umma_ menjadi seperti mayat hidup saja."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook berlari di koridor rumah sakit setelah mendapat izin kerja dari Zhoumi sore ini, sebuket bunga kodemori yang sengaja di petiknya di halaman kecil rumahnya tertata begitu rapi karena ia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Ryeowook pada sosok Yesung yang kini duduk di sebelah Yoona.

"Wook-_ie_? " tanya Yoona yang ternyata sudah sadar.

"_Ne_," sebuah senyum sempurna tertata begitu rapi di bibir milik Ryeowook. Meninggalkan kesan canggung yang kini dialaminya.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga sore ini," jelas Ryeowook setelah mendapat persetujuan Yesung untuk masuk.

Sedikit percakapan dilakukan Ryeowook dan Yoona tanpa melupakan Yesung. Ketiganya terlihat sedikit canggung saat bicara, masalah pribadi mungkin menjadi masalah utama di ruangan ini. Begitu juga beberapa hari setelah itu, dan Ryeowook belum juga menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yesung.

"_Annyeong, mianhae_ tuan, _noona_. Tapi Yoona_-ssi_ harus melakukan _therapi_ sore ini," seorang suster masuk dan segera mendekati Yoona. Yesung menggeser tempat duduknya dan membiarkan _Yeojya_ paruh baya itu memeriksa dan membantu Yoona untuk turun menuju kursi rodanya.

"Apa sore ini aku bisa membantu suster? Ini _teraphi_ pertama Yoona," tanya Yesung pada suster tersebut.

_"Anio_ _oppa_, kau temani Ryeowook _ne_?" pinta Yoona pada Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ketika sore menjelang apa yang akan kau lakukan saat pikiranmu kembali pada rasa bersalah? Ucapan itu memang harus dijaga, jangan menebak kalau kau tidak bisa menerima hal negative._

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya untuk sejajar dengan langkah Yesung yang sedikit lebar. Hari ini sama seperti biasanya, sejak _umma_ Yoona datang Yesung sering menemani Ryeowook hanya untuk berjalan di taman rumah sakit ketika Yoona menjalani _teraphi_-nya. Hanya saja tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan.

**Dugh**

"aw," Ryeowook sedikit meringis kecil ketika tidak sengaja kakinya tesandung dahan kayu.

_'tidak menolongku?'_ batin Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang masih berjalan lurus.

**Bukh **

Kali ini _yeojya_ manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman rumah sakit. Tidak jauh dari tempat Yoona manjalani _teraphi_-nya. Terlalu lelah dan terlalu kesal dengan sikap dingin Yesung belakangan ini membuat _yeojya_ manis itu kini mem-pout bibirnya.

_'sakit,'_ rintih Ryeowook mencoba membuang debu yang menempel di lutut kakinya.

Tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit ketika Yesung sama sekali tidak berbalik dan menyadari dirinya.

"_Oppa_ tidak menolongku heoh? Meninggalkan aku sendirian,,, _umma_… Wook_-ie_ takut kalau seperti ini sampai selanjutnya," gumam Ryeowook kini menatap tanah yang sedikit basah dengan air matanya.

Sedikit lama Yesung melamunkan masalahnya dengan Ryeowook, _namja_ itu ingin mencoba tapi tidak pernah bisa, sampai ia menyadari Ryeowook tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya.

"Wook_-ie_?" kaget Yesung ketika berbalik dan tidak menemukan sosok Ryeowook di sebelahnya.

Yesung menautkan alisnya ketika melihat Ryeowook duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah.

_Namja_ tampan itu kini berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika menyadari punggung Ryeowook yang sedikit bergetar dan ibu jari kanan Ryeowook yang mengelus kuku ibu jari kirinya. Posisi ketika Ryeowook sangat ketakutan, sejak kecil Yesung sangat hapal gerakan sederhana itu.

"hahhhhh," Yesung menghela nafasnya ketika menyadari lutut Ryeowook yang terluka.

Dengan segera _namja_ tampan itu berjongkok sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan luka Ryeowook.

"Awww," Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit ketika sentuhan Yesung dirasa menyakitinya.

"Sakit? _Oppa_ bawa kau masuk dan kita obati dengan suster _ne_?" satu kalimat pertama setelah beberapa hari ini. Membuat Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya, _yeojya_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Oppa_ masih marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata sayu-nya "_Mianhae_," sambung _yeojya_ manis itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk berdiri mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Yesung.

"_Anio_, _oppa_ tidak marah hanya…"

"Membenciku?"

**Degh**

Yesung menghentikan kata-kata penolakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya ketika melihat Ryeowook memotong perkataannya dan air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Baru kali ini _namja_ tampan tu memperhatikan tubuh Ryeowook setelah beberapa hari sibuk mengurus Yoona. Sangat terlihat kurus dari biasanya, matanya yang indah kini terlihat sayu, kulit putihnya terlihat putih pucat, pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ terlihat begitu tirus.

"Wook_-ie?"_ Yesung mengarahkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku yang ada di posisi Yoona, _oppa_ menghawatirkan aku? apa _oppa_ tetap membenciku?"

_Degh_

Gerakan yang tadi dibuat Yesung berhenti ketika _yeojya_ manis itu dengan lancarnya menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti Yesung akan sangat menghawatirkannya. Karena bagi Yesung, Ryeowook adalah sebuah harta yang harus di jaga.

**Chup**

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, bukan Yesung yang memulai. Tapi salahkan _namja_ tampan itu yang hanya diam memandang Ryeowook, membuat _yeojya_ manis itu dengan sangat sengaja mencium bibir plum itu.

"_Mianhae_."

Yesung hanya mematung merasakan sentuhan hangat yang baru saja hilang dari dirinya, memandang tubuh mungil yang kini berlari meninggalkannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

'Wook-ie ppabo! Kau pasti akan di anggap aneh oleh Yesung-_oppa_!' gumam Ryeowook masih mencoba menjauhi rumah sakit.

'aku bersumpah tidak akan menemui Yesung-_oppa_ lagi, aku terlalu takut untuk hal ini,' batinnya yang kini masih berlari menjauh.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Tanpa Yesung sadari tiga pasang mata kini memperhatikannya dari sudut yang berbeda. Dua pasang mata itu kini saling bertatapan, mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin. Sedangkan sepasang mata lainnya, mencibir apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook barusan, _yeojya_ itu terlalu berani untuk melakukan apapun.

'Kim Ryeowook, kau itu belum merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya,' gumam _yeojya_ cantik yang kini berdiri di koridor rumah sakit memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Yesung dan Ryeowook tanpa mendegar apa yang mereka katakan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yun? Tidak masalah kau melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan tingkah Yunho yang kini tersenyum evil pada sebuah surat yang baru saja di tanda tanganinya.

"Ayolah Boo, ini hanya sebuah perjanjian lamaku dengan Kangin saja. tidak salahkan kalau kami mengikat perjanjian kami?" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah_ chuin_-nya itu.

"Kalau Yesung tidak terima bagaimana? Sekarang dia memiliki _yeojya_chigu Yun," jelas Jaejoong memilih duduk di sebelah Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu kini sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Kau yakin dia bisa melakukannya Jae? Kau tidak pernah ingat kegagalan _aegya_-mu sendiri?" Yunho mengangkat alisnya diikuti dengan sebuah seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Ckckckck pokoknya aku tidak ikutan Yun."

"Tapi kau senang kan?" goda Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"'Yahhh amat senang tapi bagaimanapun tidak seperti ini juga kan?"

"Tapi bukankah Yesung-ie sendiri mengetahui perjanjian lama ini Boo?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho tidak percaya, bagaimana tidak! Ternyata Yunho sudah memberitahu Yesung jauh hari tentang perjanjiannya dengan Kangin dahulu.

"Kau? Memberitahunya? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak ia kelas tiga SD," Yunho hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya semakin tidak percaya.

"Pantas saja dia selalu gagal," cibir Jaejoong pada Yunho.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung yang di tinggal Ryeowook hanya bisa berjalan sedikit gontai karena masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan Ryeowook. Dalam hati _namja_ itu sangat senang, tapi sedikit penyesalan.

**Penyesalan?**

Yesung merasa menyesal sekarang heoh? Menyesal akan menyakiti dua _yeojya_ yang tidak bersalah?

Tapi penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat, tidak ada penyesalan sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

"_Oppa_? Wae _oppa_?" tanya Yoona yang kini melihat Yesung memasuki ruang inapnya.

Yesung hanya menarik tempat duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Yoona dan mendudukkan dirinya, berusaha sedikit tersenyum pada _yeojya_ cantik di hadapannya ini.

"_Oppa_ sakit? Hnggg Ryeowook-ie dimana _oppa_?" tanya Yoona sedikit mencari sosok Ryeowook.

"Pulang duluan, hmm kau sudah makan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yesung berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Aku tidak apa _oppa_, hngg _umma_ tidak bisa berlama-lama di Seoul karena harus kembali bekerja. Jadi aku harus semangat dan cepat sehat _oppa_," jelas Yoona dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"_Oppa_? Apa _oppa_ menghawatirkan aku?" tanya Yoona saat melihat Yesung kembali melamun.

_**'oppa menghawatirkan aku?'**_

**DEGH**

Yesung mendongak menatap Yoona, pandangannya tertuju keluar jendela ruang inap Yoona. Suara barusan yang didengarnya seperti suara Ryeowook. Hatinya begitu cemas sampai jantungnya kini berdetak tak seirama. Tiba-tiba Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Wae _oppa_?" panik Yoona ketika melihat keadaan Yesung.

"_Oppa_ mencintai Wook-ie?"

"Mwo?" sedetik kemudian Yesung menatap Yoona tidak percaya, bagaimana _yeojya_ manis itu bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"_Chagiya_? Ada yang ingin _umma_ katakan padamu mengenai pengobatanmu. Hmm Yesung-ie, apa ahj_umma_ bisa bicara dengan Yoona berdua saja?" tanya _Umma_ Yoona pada Yesung.

Berterima kasihlah Yesung karena _yeojya_ paruh baya itu menyelamatkannya kali ini. Tanpa perintah dua kali ia meninggalkan ruangan berbau khas obat tersebut namun hatinya masih sedikit aneh karena tiba-tiba suara Ryeowook melintas dipikirannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Eonnie_ melakukannya lagi? _EONNIE_! KAU! AISHHHH! Aku kecewa padamu!" teriak kristal pada Jessica ketika _yeojya_ cantik itu memasuki kamarnya sembari membanting pintu dan mengatakan apa yang baru saja di lakukannya dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya.

"Oh ayolah,,, aku melakukannya tidak sengaja karena dia berlari tidak melihat jalan," tegas Jessica pada Kristal. _Yeojya_ yang lebih muda dari Jessica itu hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya.

"Bersihkan diri _eonnie_ dan mobil _eonnie_, jangan sampai mereka mengenalinya," ucap Kristal yang sebenarnya sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kangin hanya menatap sebuah kotak yang akan di berikannya pada Ryeowook. Kotak berisi sebuah dress simple yang sangat cantik, tapi hanya pandangan kosong tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya.

_SHINee's back, SHINee's back_

_SHINee's back back back back back_

"Yeobseyo?" sapa kangin ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Ne Kim Ryeowook memang putri saya," jawabnya masih sedikit tenang.

"Mwo? Dimana? Ne aku akan segera kesana," setelah memutuskan panggilan tersebut, dengan segera kangin menghubungi Leeteuk hanya untuk memberitahunya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Cintamu seperti rasa cake, sangat beragam. Tapi kini kau seperti merasakan cake yang sedikit gosong karena kau melamunkannya. Kau tahu bagaiamana cara mengatasi rasa pahit itu? Kau pasti mengetahuinya, sejak kecil kau hidup bersama cake. Jangan katakan kau melupakan cream lembut yang senantiasa hadir di setiap cake-mu. Bukankah seburuk apapun rupa cake-mu akan terlihat indah ketika kau melumurinya dengan cream manis dan rasa pahit itu seakan memudar begitu saja._

_Manis? Kau tahu madu itu sangat manis? Kau cukup lumuri cake gosong itu dengan madu maka kau akan merasakan nikmatnya cake buatanmu lagi._

_Madu?_

_Bagiku Ryeowook adalah madu untuk Yesung. Dengan berada didekatnya, namja tampan itu merasakan kebahagiaan sendiri. Masa kebahagiaan itu akan segera datang. Tapi kalian harus melewati beberapa cobaan dalam sebuah proses._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

mohon maaf untuk perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab yang telah di lakukan sebuah pihak terhadap penghapusan beberapa ff saya tanpa adanya pemberitahuan terdahulu kepada saya pribadi.

saya tidak akan me re-publish chapter-chapter sebelumnya. karena telah di publish ulang sampai chapter04 di blog pribadi saya. info lebih lanjut bisa PM atau mention (tidak memaksa untuk mem-follow) twitter saya ( anitaMT0201).

chapter09 akan kembali saya KETIK ketika saya menyelesaikan urusan pindah kost dan UAS dalam minggu ayng akan datang. setelah itu saya akan kembali SEDIKIT aktive mengetik ff.

mohon dukungannya :)

**For Next chapter. Review ne? **


	2. you're the yeojya's

**Tittle: **_**Feel 'be Mine'**_

_**Chapter09**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Sesuatu yang tidak nyata itu sebenarnya sangat dekat dengan kita. Kita hanya tidak melihatnya, tapi kita mengetaui kita merasakannya. Kebahagiaan itu sendiri ada didepan kita dengan berbagai jalan. Lalu?_

_Aku pikir kalian mengambil jalan yang salah karena terlalu mengikuti keinginan. Sekali lagi, harusnya ikuti intuisi kalian dan errr pertahankan kata hati itu._

Ryeowook hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dihadapan sang _appa_ yang masih menyilangkan tanganya di dada dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tidak tahan di tatap seperti itu, akhirnya ia menyerah dan berbalik menatap sang _umma_ yang kini mengupas buah apel untuknya.

"Jadi keputusannya kau diarawat dirumah sakit," ucap Leeteuk membaut Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi _umma_? Wook-_ie_ tidak apa," bantahan kecil Ryeowook mampu membuat kedua orang tua nya menaikkan alis bingung.

"Awww… yakk _appa_, kenapa _appa_ menekannya begitu kuat?" teriak Ryeowook menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Kangin.

"_Yeobo_? Kenapa kau menyiksanya?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Kau bilang kau tidak apa _chagiya_? Baru _appa_ sentuh sedikit saja kau sudah berteriak merusak pendengaran _appa_," ucap Kangin dibuat semanis mungkin.

Mendengar penuturan Kangin membuat Ryeowook semakin mem-pout bibir kecilnya dan mengembungkan pipi _chubby_ yang kini terlihat sedikit tirus. Mata kecilnya membulat sempurna dan itu cukup membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Berhentilah bertengkar tidak berguna seperti ini, dan kau Kim Ryeowook. Hanya beberapa hari _ne chagi_? _Umma_ yang akan menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar bisa menggunakan tangan kananmu dengan benar," Leeteuk tersenyum begitu lembut sembari mendekat dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Tapi umhhhh mah."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," perintah Leeteuk mutlak setelah memasukkan potongan apel kedalam mulut Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu mengunyah paksa dan berhenti bicara. Lihatlah _yeojya_ manis itu kini, terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dan dengan kedua orang tua yang begitu memperhatikannya. Kebahagiaan yang **cukup **sempurna.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang _yeojya_ cantik berdiri memegang infus-nya dan menatap kebahagiaan keluarga Kim itu dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Bahkan hatinya juga berfikir tentang sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Kebahagiaanmu akan lebih sempurna kalau saja…"

"_Chagiya_? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu," sebuah suara menghentikan gumaman _yeojya_ cantik itu. Membuatnya menatap sang _umma_ dengan sebuah senyuman.

"_Umma_? Tentang apa yang _umma_ bicarakan tadi sore, apa Im yang baik ini boleh menyetujuinya?"

"_Mwo_? Maksudmu kau tinggal dengan _umma_?" tanya _yeojya_ paruh baya itu sedikit tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau aku tinggal bersama _umma_ daripada bersama keluarga Jung, terlalu merepotkan_ samchon_," jelas _yeojya_ cantik bernama lengkap Im Yoon-ah itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pagi itu harusnya menjadi sangat indah, harusnya seperti itu. Sebuah senyum masih terbentuk begitu indah sampai suara teriakan dari pintu membuat dua pasang mata itu menatapnya bingung.

"_Aigoo_… ternyata benar yang dikatakan Yunho padaku. Kau sakit? Siapa yang menabrakmu _chagiya_? Katakan pada _ahjumma_ biar kuhajar orang tidak tahu aturan itu," Leeteuk dan Ryeowook hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat _yeojya_ cantik yang kini bicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda dan membuat Leeteuk hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ryeowook tidak apa Jae, hanya bermasalah di tangan kanannya saja," jelas Leeteuk pada Jaejoong.

"Patah?"

"Argghh Ummmmaaaaa," rengeng Ryeowook ketika Jaejoong dengan tidak bersalahnya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ekh? Mianhae _chagiya_, _ahjumma_ tidak sengaja," ucap Jaejoong sedikit bersalah karena apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Umma_? Siapa yang… Ryeowook-ie?" Ryeowook menatap sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruangan, Menatapnya tidak percaya. Yahh, _namja_ itu adalah Yesung yang diminta Jaejoong utuk datang keruangan Ryeowook sebelum mengetahui siapa yag dikunjungi _umma_-nya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa _yeojya_ yang baru saja kemarin menciumnya kini terbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang infus menghiasi tangannya dan sebuah perban di pergelangan tangan kanannya serta beberapa luka lecet lainnya.

"Yesung-ie? Ssssttt jangan berisik dirumah sakit_ arra_?" ucap Jaejoong memberi perintah pada Yesung, membuat _namja_ tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kemarilah, tidakkah kau mau menemani uri Ryeowook-ie?" tanya Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya agar Yesung mendekat pada mereka.

"Hng… _umma_? Aku tidak bisa lama, tadi Yoona menghubungi, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku, penting!" kilah Yesung menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya sedikit ada perasaan tidak enak ketika mengatakan berita itu.

"Hng? Baiklah kalau kau sibuk seperti itu. Tapi jangan lupa kau sudah harus belajar, ingat ujian negara dan ujian masuk universitas-mu Yesung-ie?"

"_Arraseo_," Yesung berjalan masuk mendekat Ryeowook sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"jaga dirimu, nanti _oppa_ akan menemuimu lagi," bisik Yesung sampai akhirnya ia mencium kening Ryeowoook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menutup matanya merasakan lembutnya sentuhan hangat Yesung.

"Dasar mesum," cibir Jaejoong mendapati tingkah Yesung yang tiba-tiba itu. Apalagi dihadapan Leeteuk.

"Bisa tidak lakukan itu dihadapan orang tua-nya Yesung-ie?" ucap Leeteuk lembut membuat Yesung menyudahi acaranya dan tersenyum kearah Leeteuk.

"Baiklah _ahjumma_, aku pergi," ucap Yesung kemudian hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong yang tidak disapanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ketika kalian sibuk sendiri tidakkah kalian melupakan mereka yang kini berjuang sendiri tanpa terurus? Kebahagiaan yang menyita membuat mereka sedikti kesusahan_.

Eunhyuk mengelap keringat yang mengalir di bagian keningnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Pakai ini untuk membersihkannya," _yeojya_ itu kini tersenyum indah pada sosok _namja_ yang kini menyodorkan sapu tangan bercorak nemo tepat di wajahnya.

"Gomawo Hae-_ah_, tapi kenapa_ uri_ Ryeowook_-ie_ tidak datang? Dan perayalah kau? Kemana juga _maknae _kita hari ini? Bukankah ini hari **LIBUR**? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan _café_ dengan begitu santainya? Dan dimana Taeyeon-_eonnie_? Apa dia juga tidak datang umhhhh."

"Makanlah itu, setidaknya kau tidak akan kelaparan. Kalau sudah beristirahatnya cepat lanjutkan kerja kalian lagi," Donghae hanya membulatkan matanya_ shock_ melihat tangan panjang yang baru saja memasukkan sebuah roti dengan paksaan keadalam mulut Eunhyuk, hanya untuk membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu berhenti berceloteh.

"Yakk _hyung_! Kau apakan _yeojya_chigu-ku?" protes Donghae yang kini menarik sisah roti yang tidak muat didalam mulut Eunhyuk, membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu sedikit bernafas lega dan mengunyah roti-nya.

"Baru saja aku mendapat panggilan dari Yesung-_hyung_, dia bilang Ryeowook dirumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan kecil, Taeyeon-_noona_ tadi juga menguhubungi dan mengatakan akan datang telat…"

"Kyu?" potong Donghae yang membuat _namja_ pelaku pemasukkan roti secara paksa pada mulut Eunhyuk menatapnya kesal karena memotong ucapannya.

"Kyu baru saja tiba," ucapnya menunjuk meja kasir yang menampakkan sosok _namja_ tinggi berambut ikal yang sibuk sendiri dengan pakaian kerjanya. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu baru saja berlari karena kesiangan bangun.

"Zhoumi-_hyung_! Aku butuh bantuanmu," sebuah teriakan membuat _namja_ tinggi itu menatap arah dapur dan segera menuju dapur café.

"Cepat lanjutkan kerja kalian," perintah Zhoumi sebelum ia meninggalkan pasangan itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kebahagiaan itu sebenarnya ada didepanmu, ketika kau semakin melangkah jauh kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang lebih baik. Hanya saja, yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana kau menemukan jalan yang tepat. Tanpa menemukan masalah._

_Namja_ tampan bermarga Kim itu kini tersenyum menatap _yeojya_ cantik yang kini terbaring dirumah sakit bersama _umma_-nya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _chagiya_?" tanya Yesung memilih berdiri disebelah _umma_ Yoona. Melihat itu, _yeojya_ paruh baya itu berdiri dan mengecup kening Yoona sebentar.

"_Umma_ keluar sebentar, mengurus kepindahanmu ne?" ucapnya masih dengan sebuah senyum pada Yoona kemudian menatap Yesung lekat.

"_Ahjumma_ titip Yoona sebentar _ne _Jongwoon-ssi?"

"Ne _ahjumma_," ucap Yesung sesopan mungkin.

Melihat _yeojya_ tua itu melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu, Yesung memilih duduk dan menatap Yoona dengan satu pertanyaan memutar dikepalanya.

"Kepindahan? Kau mau pindah ruangan?" tanya Yesung sedikit err _ppabo_.

"Anio _oppa_, _umma_ tidak bisa begitu lama di Korea karena harus segera kembali bekerja," jelas Yoona membuat Yesung menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pindah dan ikut _umma_…"

"_Mwo_? Meninggalkan _oppa_ sendiri?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya dengan ucapan _yeojya_ cantik dihadapannya ini.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu hanya tersenyum, mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan menggapai pipi _chubby _Yesung. Membuat _namja_ itu menatapnya lekat.

"Aku melihat _oppa_ berciuman dengan Ryeowook-ie kemarin, _oppa_ mencintainya kan?"

**Degh**

Yesung hanya bisa diam mendengarkan apa yang kini dikatakan Yoona. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak akan bisa menolak untuk membela dirinya, karena bahkan sampai sekarang _namja_ itu masih merahasiakan perasaannya.

"Yakinkan aku _oppa_ mencintainya, dua hari lagi aku akan pergi _oppa_, aku tahu Ryeowook-ie sekarang dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Dan aku akan memaafkan _oppa_ kalau _oppa_ mau memaafkan siapa _yeojya_ yang menabrak Ryeowook-ie, bukan aku bermaksud melindunginya, tapi aku tahu _yeojya_ itu tidak sengaja menabrak Ryeowook-ie dan juga… aku…"

"Maksudmu?" Yesung memotong perkataan Yoona karena tidak mengerti.

"Kristal menguhubungiku dan meminta maaf atas tablak lari yang dilakukan Jessica-_eonnie_, percayalah aku dan Kristal juga menyayangi Jessica-_eonnie_, karena sejak kecil mereka selalu menolongku dari siapapun sejak _umma_ menitipkan aku, Jessica-_eonnie_ menjadi kakak yang selalu ada untukku," jelas Yoona berusaha meyakinkan _namja_ tampan yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu? _Oppa_ tidak mengerti Yoona-ah."

"Maafkan Jessica-_eonnie_ dan kembalilah pada Ryeowook, aku mencintai _oppa_, Jessica-_eonnie_ juga mencintai _oppa_, tapi aku tahu Ryeowookiie dan _oppa_ saling mencintai. Tapi, tetaplah bersamaku sampai aku benar-benar pergi, hanya beberapa hari saja," pinta Yoona pada Yesung.

"Anio, _oppa_ sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti siapapun laagi karena perasaan ini, biarkan _oppa_ berusaha mencintaimu. Kau benar-benar baik,,,"

"_Oppa_ tahu? _Oppa_ hanya menjadikan aku pelarian dan sekarang _oppa_ hanya kagum padaku. Suka dan kagum itu berbeda _oppa_."

"Baiklah, jangan rusak sisa-sisa harimu ne? jangan bahas masalah ini," pinta Yesung berusaha tersenyum pada Yoona.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau saja kau bisa bersabar dan tenangkan dirimu, tidak selamanya yang kau inginkan itu selalu kau dapatkan saat itu juga. Karena semuanya memiliki masanya masing-masing._

* * *

**Flashback**

"Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook kecil melihat Yesung di atas pohon apel di depan rumahnya.

"Wook-_ie_ mau?" tanya Yesung memperlihatkan apel merah yang baru saja dipetiknya.

"Hng? Boleh?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan polosnya, mata _caramel_-nya menatap lurus kearah apel merah yang terlihat sangat segar di genggaman Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum sembari melemparkan buah apel segar itu keatas dan menangkapnya lagi, itulah yang dilakukannya sembari memikirkan jawaban yang akan di keluarkannya nanti untuk _yeojya_ manis dibawah pohon itu.

"Tangkap!"

**Pluk**

"_Umma_aaaaaaaaaaa Yesung-_oppa_ melemparku," teriak Ryeowook ketika Yesung dengan tiba-tibanya melempar buah apel itu sehingga mengenai kepala Ryeowook kecil yang sama sekali tidak siap menangkap apel merah itu.

"Hikshhh _oppa_ benar-benar menyebalkan," ucap Ryeowook kemudian lari kembali kerumah _haelboji-_nya yang tidak jauh dari rumah Yesung.

"Yahhh Ryeowook-_ie_, kenapa lari.. Tunggu op…huwaaaaaa."

Brak

Bugh

"Aww, punggungku," rintih Yesung mengelus bokongnya yang jatuh ke rerumputan karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat diatas pohon.

"_Aigoo_,,, aku kan tidak sengaja melemparnya, apa Wook-_ie_ akan marah?" tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil apel merah yang baru saja tadi dilemparnya.

"Kalau minta _umma_ membuat _apple_ _souffle_, apa Ryeowook-_ie _memaafkan aku? Semoga saja," batin Yesung kecil kemudian memilih naik keatas pohon untuk mendapatkan beberapa apel merah segar lainnya daripada mengejar Ryeowook yang menangis.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ketika kamu merasa kesal, kau memilki ice cream dan juga cake untuk mengurangi rasa marahmu, tapi jauh dari semua bayangan itu ada hal yang bahkan lebih baik. Tersenyumlah kepadanya agar dia ikut tersenyum, peluk tubuh mungilnya dan ucapkan kata-kata manis semanis cake yang kau berikan._

Yesung berdiri di depan pintu rumah _Haelboji_ Ryeowook, menatap _namja_ tua itu seakan ingin meminta tolong yang amat sangat.

"_Haelboji_ biarkan kau masuk asal _apple_ _souffle_ itu kau berikan pada _haelboji_," ucap tuan Kim pada Yesung kecil yang memegang _apple_ _souffle_ dengan tatapan biarkan-aku-masuk-kakek-tua!

Yesung kecil masih saja mem-pout bibirnya lucu tidak rela memberikan _apple_ _souffle_ untuk Ryeowook pada _Haelboji_-nya.

"Baiklah, masuklah. Ryeowook-ie ada dikamarnya. Tapi ingat, kalau di sudah tidur kau jangan bangunkan dia _ne_? sangat susah menidurkan _yeojya _kecil itu," bisik _haelboji_ Ryeowook pada Yesung kecil.

"_Arrachi,"_ dengan segera Yesung masuk dan berlari menuju kamar yang sering digunakan Ryeowook untuk tidur siang ketika di titipkan Leeteuk di rumah _haelboji_-nya.

_Namja_ tampan itu berhenti sejenak di depan pintu sebelum melangkah masuk, Yesung kecil kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya memastikan apa yang dikerjakan Ryeowook di dalam kamarnya.

**Hening!**

Yesung kecil hanya semakin mem-pout bibirnya ketika mendapati Ryeowook yang tertidur nyaman di tumpukan mainan kecilnya. Beberapa boneka dan juga sisah ice cream yang melumer bertebaran didekatnya.

"Kau tertidur heoh? Dasar _yeojya_!" ucapnya mendekat dan berjongkok di dekat Ryeowook. Yesung meletakkan _apple_ _souffle_ yang dibawanya dan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil selimut, _namja_ tampan itu menyelimuti Ryeowook kecil dengan sebuah cengiran yang berubah menjadi '_evilsmile_'.

**Chup**

"Hngggg,,," Ryeowook kecil mengeliat tidak nayaman ketika sesuatu seperti mengganggu acara tdurnya, tapi karena terlalu lelah _yeojya_ itu memilih tidak membuka matanya dan memastikan kalau ternyata Yesung menciumnya.

"Padahal sudah diberikan ciuman pangeran tampan, tapi kenapa tuan putri tidak kunjung bangun?" pikir Yesung sedikit bingung.

Yesung memandang wajah damai Ryeowook hanya untuk memastikan _yeojya_'nya' tersenyum bahagia.

Tangan mungilnya terjulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut halus Ryeowook dari wajah mungilnya itu. Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika tangannya menyentuh sisi yang sedikit hangat dan sedikit menonjol.

"Ekh? Akhh pasti karena lemparan _apple_ tadi, _aigoo_ _mianhae_ Wookie-ah, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata sampai benjol begini," dengan segera Yesung berlari keluar dan menuju dapur. Menemui _haelmoni_ Ryeowook untuk meminta ember, batu es dan handuk kecil.

"Wae Yesung-ie?" tanya _haelmoni_ Ryeowook sedikit bingung.

"Butuh kompres untuk Ryeowook-ie, kepalanya benjol," jelas Yesung seserius mungkin.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa bisa?" tanya _yeojya_ paruh baya itu.

"Hng,,, itu aku tidak sengaja melempar _apple_-nya sampai mengenai kepala mungilnya tadi, tapi.. Tapi Yesung sudah meminta _umma_ membuatkan _apple_ _souffle_ untuk Ryeowook-ie," bela Yesung hanya membuat _haelmoni_ Ryeowook tersenyum. _Yeojya_ paruh baya itu berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yesung.

"Kau yang mau mengompresnya? Kau yakin?" mendengar itu, Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Baiklah, _haelmoni_ akan menyiapkan semuanya," ucap _haelmoni_ Ryeowook kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil semua yang Yesung kecil butuhkan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Semua yang terjadi saat itu akan kau temui di masa yang akan datang, ingatlah semuanya itu sungguh sangat baik._

**Flashback end**

* * *

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yoona menatap Ryeowook yang kini masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, mata indahnya tidak henti melihat keindahan makhluk tuhan ini. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, sebuah senyum kecil melengkung di bibirnya sembari menyanyikan sebuah lagu, terpaan angin sore membuatnya berkilauan. Karena tidak ada orang yang menjaga Ryeowook saat itu, dengan memberanikan diri Yoona yang sudah sedikit kuat berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook, menepuk pundaknya sebentar hanya untuk membuatnya sadar akan keberadaan dirinya.

"Yoona-ah?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedikit kaget. _Yeojya_ manis itu mengubah posisi bersandarnya menjadi duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yoona duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook. Tapi _yeojya_ manis itu hanya tersenyum sedikit kaku.

"Hng… aku baik, hanya saja sesuatu mengingatkan aku tentang saudara sepupumu itu. Beberapa minggu lalu aku mendengar ia kesal padamu, lalu tidak lama setelah itu kau err kecelekaan dan aku melihat pelaku yang menabrakku kemarin, apa…"

Yoona hanya tersenyum dan menggapai tangan Ryeowook, _yeojya_ cantik itu menampilkan senyum indahnya.

"Percaya padaku? Bukankah kita teman? Aku percaya padamu, kau itu Ryeowook-ie yang baik hati yang pernah menjadi temanku saat pertama kali aku memasuki SM high school. Dan Jessica-_eonnie_ merupakan _eonnie_ yang baik untukku, saat ini kita sama-sama mencintai seorang _namja_, dan…"

"Dan kau yang beruntung," potong Ryeowook kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, tapi _yeojya_ cantik dibawahnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dengarkan aku Wookie-ah, kita sama-sama mencintai satu _namja_. Tapi _namja_ itu mencintai satu orang diantara kita, dan kau juga akan tahu jawabannya nanti, siapa _yeojya_ beruntung itu. Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan Jessica-_eonnie_, aku akan meminta paman Jung untuk memindahkannya agar tidak berada didekat Yesung-_oppa_ lagi," jelas Yoona kemudian berjalan menjauh.

'mencintai satu orang diantara kita?' satu kata itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook semakin menipiskan harapannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ketika matahari terbenam, kau akan melihat salah satu karya tuhan yang begitu indah, tidak perlu kau jauh-jauh kepantai hanya untuk melihat kilauan air laut yang bertabrakan dengan sinar matahari sore. Bahkan di rumah sakit seperti ini kau akan melihatnya lengkap dengan makhluk manis yang begitu tersakiti._

Yesung hanya memamerkan deretan giginya ketika Ryeowook mendapatinya memandangi Ryeowook dari sisi pintu.

"_Umma_-mu pergi sebentar, _oppa_ boleh masuk?" tanya Yesung yang menadapat anggukan kecil dari Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, aku senang _oppa_ datang dan menepati janji," ucap Ryeowook polos kemudian tersenyum sangat manis pada Yesung.

"Hng…"

"_Oppa_ masih marah padaku?"

Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook yang melontarkan pertanyaan yang baru saja ingin di tanyakannya.

"Aku pikir harusnya _oppa_ yang bertanya begitu, kau masih membenci _oppa_? Mianhae, saat itu…"

"Aku mengerti, Sungmin-_eonnie_ cerita semuanya, tapi… bukankah semuanya sekarang sudah berubah?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung sedikit tidak mengerti.

Ryeowook hanya memamerkan senyum manisnya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Ekhh Yesung-ie? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba masuk keruang inap Ryeowook.

"Akhh _ahjumma_ sudah datang, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Sepat sembuh _ne_?"Yesung berpamitan pada Leeteuk kemudian mengacak rambut halus Ryeowook pelan.

"_Ne_, aku akan baik-baik saja."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _oppa_ harus percaya padaku ne? dan jangan lupakan apa yang aku sarankan tadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Yoona tersenyum pada Yesung kemudian berbalik menemui _umma_-nya yang sudah menunggunya di ruang resepsionis.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat, Yoona sudah harus pergi dan bersama sang _umma_, mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk Yesung yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya.

"Tunggu _oppa_ _ne_? kemungkinan _oppa_ akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri," teriak Yesung melambaikan tangannya pada Yoona.

"Urus saja café-mu _oppa_,,,"

"Sssttt ini loby rumah sakit _chagiya_, jangan berteriak. Dan lagi kau itu _yeojya_. Ckckck nah Yesung-ssi, terima kasih untuk selama ini, jaga dirimu_ ne_?" tegur _umma_ Yoona membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, begitu juga Yesung.

Perginya Yoona, Yesung memilih menemui Ryeowook yang juga berkemas dan kembali kerumahnya, walau tangannya masih harus di perban.

"Yesung-ie," Yunho memanggil Yesung yang baru saja akan memasuki kamar Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu berbalik dan menatap sang _appa_ sedikit kesal.

"Wae _appa_?" tanya Yesung menghampiri sang _appa_.

"Hng… ada yang ingin _appa_ perlihatkan padamu…"

"Harus sekarang?" tanya Yesung yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Ckckckck baca ini sendiri,"ucap Yunho menyerahkan secarik kertas yang pernah di tanda tanganinya dengan Kangin beberapa hari lalu.

"_Mwo_? Aigoo,,, sudahlah _appa_, aku tidak mau lagi," ucap Yesung kemudian mengembalikan kertas putih itu pada Yunho.

"Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuan _appa_? Heoh?" ucap Yunho pada Yesung. Mata obsidian Yesung kemudian menatap tajam sang _appa_ dari bawah kaki sampai atas kepalanya.

"Hentikan pandangan menjijikkan mu itu Sungie-ah," cibir Yunho ketika melihat Yesung melakukan hal konyol menurutnya.

"Kenapa _umma_ bisa menyukai _namja_ seperti _appa_, ckckck," decak Yesung sedikit bercanda.

"_Mwo_? Kalau aku tidak bersama Jaejoong, mungkin kau tidak akan ada _ppabo_!"

"Mungkin saja aku menjadi anak…"

"Hankyung dan juga Heechul? Kau mau apa? Oh bukankah darahmu dan Heechul juga sama," ejek Yunho tidak terima.

"Aigoo… pokoknya…"

"Turuti kata _appa_ ne? semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Yunho kemudian "dan cepatlah pulang, Ryeowook sudah keluar dari tadi."

"Ekh? Sejak kapan?" tanya Yesung bingung dan benar saja kamar Ryeowook telah rapi dan kosong.

**Ryeowook pov**

"Kenapa _umma_ lama?" gumamku yang masih duduk di bangku loby rumah sakit. Sejak tadi bahkan Sebelum Yoona pergi aku sudah duduk disini menutupi tubuh mungilku dengan koran yang pura-pura kubaca.

Dari kejauhan aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan kedua orang itu. Apa yang dikatakan Yesung-_oppa_?

Melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negri?

Menyusul Yoona?

_"Dengarkan aku Wookie-ah, kita sama-sama mencintai satu namja. Tapi namja itu mencintai satu orang diantara kita, dan kau juga akan tahu jawabannya nanti, siapa yeojya beruntung itu,"_tiba-tiba perkataan Yoona beberapa hari lalu terlintas di benak-ku.

"Akulah _yeojya_ beruntung yang kau maksud, tapi kau yang berhasil mendapatkannya."

Dari kejauhan kulihat _umma_ berjalan menuju arahku dengan sebuah senyum terkembang dibibir tipisnya.

"Kita pulang dan rayakan kepulanganmu_ ne_? _umma_ dan _appa_ sudah menyiapkan kejutan kecil malam ini, kau pakai dress yang minggu lalu dibelikan _appa_-mu_ ne_?" pinta _umma_ menarik tas besar berisi pakaianku untuk membawanya ke mobil lalu pulang.

"Ne _umma_," hanya jawaban itu yang bisa kuberikan.

Kejutan kecil? aku pikir itu tidak akan mengobati patah hatiku.

Tapi setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Jangan ukur hadiah itu dari harga yang diberikan, tapi ukurlah dari seberapa ikhlas dan bahagianya mereka memberikannya untukmu. Dan yang lebih penting, sebarapa besar manfaatnya, uang tidaklah berharga ketika kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kebahagiaan tidak selalu dengan uang, tapi kau akan tersenyum bahagia dan penuh kemenangan ketika kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan._

_Sekarang pikirlah hal terbaik yang ingin kau dapatkan._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter depan saya lanjutkan kalau ada waktu karena minggu ini saya akan UAS dan pindah ke kost baru

_**Sekarang waktunya review ne? **_


	3. love is my mine

**Tittle: **_**Feel 'be Mine'**_

_**Chapter10**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Seberapa besar keseriusanmu dan harapanmu untuk mendapatkan-nya? Kau mencintainya? Sungguh? Salah besar kalau aku mengatakan berhenti mencintainya. Kau sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya? Tentu saja. kau ingin berhenti mencintainya? Jangan ditanya lagi, aku yakin kau tidak akan berhenti, tepatnya kau tidak bisa berhenti._

_Tenanglah,,,_

_Bukankah cintai itu bisa mendengar, bahkan pendengarannya lebih tajam dari pendengaranmu. Dengarkan suara hatimu baik-baik._

_Cinta itu dari kata hati._

* * *

Yesung menatap kamarnya yang kini terasa sepi, bukankah dari awal juga memang selalu sepi? Hanya ada dirinya di kamar ini, tepatnya hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Jari-jari mungilnya terulur mengambil benda kecil yang dulu pernah di rebutnya paksa dari Ryeowook. Yesung memegang bibirnya ketika menyentuh benda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu _chagiya_, aku merindukan sentuhanmu," seketika kenangan kecil Yesung tentang Ryeowook kecil terlintas begitu saja.

"Merindukan pelukan hangatmu," bisiknya pada udara.

"Bahkan aku kini mengingat betapa kau sering ketakukan kalau melintasi gang kecil, bukankah aku begitu merindukanmu?" _namja_ tampan itu kini hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dulu pernah di isinya dengan figura Ryeowook. Namun kini kamar itu kosong, hanya ada benda-benda kecilnya saja.

"Dan aku merindukan senyumanmu," gumam Yesung kemudian memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terbaring untuk sedikit menikmati damainya kamar pribadinya.

"Jangan lupa acara malam ini," sebuah suara membuat Yesung kembali untuk bangun dari damainya berbaring.

"_Umma_? Kenapa _umma_ bisa masuk?" tanya Yesung menatap Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau lupa menutup pintumu," jari telunjuk Jaejoong mengarah pada pintu kayu bercat putih dengan garis-garis horizontal di sisi luarnya.

Melihat itu, Yesung hanya mem-pout bibirnya dan menaikkan alisnya. membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu dimata Jaejoong.

"_Aigoo_ _baby_ _umma_ terlihat sangat lucu," ucap Jaejoong sembari menarik-narik pipi _chubby _Yesung.

"Sakit _umma_," ringis Yesung kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yesung yang menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Mencari hadiah," ucap Yesung berlalu begitu saja.

"Hadiah? Untuk apa?" bisik Jaejoong sedikit bingung pada ucapan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Namja_ tampan itu kini berjalan mengelilingi pertokoan di jalan Insadong. Mencari seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang sering membantunya mengubah benda mungil yang dulu diambilnya dari Ryeowook.

Bibir mungilnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat _namja_ tua yang dicarinya kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ada yang bisa _ahjushi_ bantu anak muda?" tanya _namja_ itu pada Yesung.

"Bisa diubah lagi?" ucap Yesung menyodorkan benda mungil itu.

"Kau mau mmebuatnya menjadi apa lagi?"

"Sebuah pengikat kehidupan," ucap Yesung pasti.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kau hangat seperti matahari musim semi, sedangkan dia dingin seperti hujan. Berdua kalian menciptakan pelangi._

_Bukankah ini akhir yang indah?_

_Cinta itu haruslah berakhhir bahagia, tidak peduli apa kata sekelilingmu, yang penting kau merasa senang dan kau puas akan semuanya._

_Setelah semua keseriusanmu, haruslah kau mendapatkan harapanmu. Cintamu bukan hanya status, tapi kau butuh memeliharanya dan jaga dia baik-baik. Kerena nona muda itu begitu sensitive dan dia itu pencemburu._

"Ada yang Wook-ie bisa bantu?" Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju Leeteuk yang terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai bahan makanan. _Yeojya_ cantik itu menatap sang _aegya_ dengan sebuah senyum malaikat.

"Tidak perlu, _umma_ masih bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Temuilah _appa_-mu dan ambil pakaianmu _ne_?" saran Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"Pakaian? _Appa_ dimana?" tanya Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok _namja_ tampan yang sangat berwibawa itu.

Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengetahui.

"Kau lihat di luar, mungkin saja _appa_-mu ada di luar," ucap Leeteuk membeikan saran yang kemudian langsung di lakukan _yeojya_ manis itu.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju halaman rumahnya, pikirannya masih mengingat kejadian di lobby rumah sakit, ketika Yesung mengatakan akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri.

"Aku baru saja pulang, kenapa _oppa_ mau pergi?" bisik Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang mau pergi _chagiya_?"

"Ekhh?" sebuah suara sukses membuat Ryeowok terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Kangin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga mereka.

"_Appa_? _Appa_ mengejutkanku," teriak Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya.

"Heoh? Seperti itukah? _Appa_ hanya bertanya _chagi_, apa tidak boleh?" ucap kangin melipat Koran-nya dan meletakkannya di bawah meja tempat tumpukkan beberapa majalah dan koran lama.

_Yeojya_ manis itu berjalan pelan menuju Kangin dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kangin.

"Mau cerita?" Kangin mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook, memperlihatkan sebuah senyum tulus padanya.

"_Appa_ tidak akan mengerti!" ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

"Benarkah? _Appa_ pikir _appa_ bisa membantumu, ada masalah?" tanya Kangin sedikit menyesal atau mungkin sebuah kepura-puraan saja.

"_Appa_ tidak bisa membantuku, tapi aku pikir _appa_ bisa membantu _umma_ di dapur, hushhh hushhh."

Kangin haya melebarkan senyumnya ketika tangan-tangan mungil Ryeowok mendorong tubuh kekarnya, membuat _namja_ tampan itu dengan sebuah ketidak relaan akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum banyak arti.

"Akhh _appa_, dimana pakaianku?" ucap Ryeowook yang hampir lupa tujuannya mencari Kangin.

"Heoh? Pakaianmu? Ambil saja di kamar _appa_, ada kotak berwarna merah di atas tempat tidur, dandan yang cantik _ne chagi_?" ucap Kangin mengedipkan matanya kemudian lari sebelum Ryeowook melemparnya dengan benda apa saja.

"Heoh! Bagaimana bisa _umma_ mencintai _appa_, ckckkc tapi aku mencintai mereka," cibir Ryeowook yang berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan kecil.

_Yeojya_ manis itu kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kedua orang tua-nya. Matanya menatap kotak yang dimaksud Kangin dan segera mengambilnya.

"AKu jadi penasaran kejutan apa yang akan diberikan _appa _dan _umma,"_ bisiknya kemudian berjalan keluar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu ketika membuka kotak yang baru saja di ambilnya dari kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana bisa _appa_ mengetahui warna kesukaanku?" ucap Ryeowook ketika melihat dress ungu dengan sebuah renda imut di bagian bawahnya. Dress mini itu terlihat sangat lucu dan sebuah surat di dalam kotak itu.

_"Jangan pakai sebelum kau mandi!"_

Ryeowook kembali mem-pout bibirnya ketika membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Kangin dengan tulisan tangannya. Niat Ryeowook untuk mencobanyasegera pudar dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya untuk segera mencoba pakaian yang dibelikan _appa_-nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Apa yan bisa kau berikan? Kau harus segera memberikannya._

_Bantuan apa yang bisa mereka berikan? Kau harus memintanya._

_Jangan benci mereka yang bisa melakukan apa pun yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, tapi belajarlah dari mereka bagaimana cara melakukannya degan benar. Maka sebuah keberuntungan akan mendekatimu._

"_Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kudengar hari ini Yoona langsung pindah _ne_?"

"Heoh? Kau dengar dari mana?"

"Dia sendiri yang menghubungiku, dia menitipkanmu pada kami, hahaha," suara tawa itu seketika meledak ketika melihat tampang Yesung yang terlihat begitu kesal.

"Dasar ikan teri!" cibir Yesung pada Donghae yang bertemu di jalanan Insadong.

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya akulah yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak ke café heoh?" tanya Yesung memilih duduk di sebuah tempat duduk di persimpangan jalan.

"Oh ayolah _hyung_, Zhoumi-_hyung_ begitu cerewet belakangan ini, jadi aku kabur untuk hari ini saja," jawab Donghae sedikit merasa menyesal.

_Menyesal?_

_Jelas saja dia menyesal, berjalan sendirian dengan yeojyachigu yang kini bekerja ekstra di café, berjalan tanpa tujuan dan bertemu dengan _Yesung_. Ckckkc bukankah ini sebuah kesalahan?_

"Kau meninggalkan Eunhyuk? Dan bagaimana bisa Zhoumi jadi cerewet?" tanya Yesung sedikit bingung.

"Entahlah, aku pikir karena dua hari lalu ia melihat mochi di antar seorang _namja_. Hahah aku rasa Zhoumi-_hyung_ cemburu," jawab Donghae yang terlihat seperti sebuah bercandaan.

"Cemburu?"

"_Ne hyung_, cemburu itu bisa membuat banyak masalah, makanya aku tidak pernah cemburu kalau Eunhyuk jalan dengan _namja_ lain, karena aku percaya dia akan tetap mencintaiku."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk selingkuh?" Yesung memperlihatkan sebuah seringai yang sedikit menakutkan, membuat _namja_ penyuka ikan itu menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana caranya ia selingkuh? Aku selalu mengawasinya," bela Donghae sedikit tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau ada disini, bagaiamana cara kau mengawasi _yeojyachigu_-mu heoh?"

Mendengar itu Donghae menatap Yesung sedikit kesal, "Mengawasi bukan berarti 24 jam selalu ada di dekatnya _hyung_, aku cukup tahu dia mencintaiku dan cintalah yang membuatnya tidak akan meninggakanku."

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Yesung yang memang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas masalahku. Sebaiknya bahas masalah _hyung_, begaiamana dengan Ryeowook?"

Mendengar itu Yesung hanya memamerkan senyumnya, membuat mata sipitnya membentuk lingkaran seperti bulan sabit.

"Aku akan sedikit lebih maju dari kalian," ucap Yesung pasti kemudian berdiri.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tunggu saja berintanya besok," dengan kalimat terakhir itu Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang tidak mengerti dan kembali pada _namja_ tua yang tadi di temuinya untuk mengambil barang miliknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Mata caramel itu kini menatap jam dinding kamarnya, masih menunjukkan jam lima sore lebih. Ada keinginan untuk mencoba pakaian yang diberikan _appa_-nya, namun keinginan itu di hapusnya dengan beralih menuju beranda kamarnya, tepat menghadap pohon apel yang ditanamnya beberapa tahun lalu. Saat Ryeowook kecil melihat iri pada pohon apel di halaman rumah Yesung.

"Aku merindukanmu _oppa_," lirih Ryeowook memilih duduk di beranda kamarnya.

Baru beebrapa detik _yeojya_ itu duduk kemudian kembali berdiri, kakinya berjinjit untuk mengambil buah apel merah yang terlihat sedikit menggiurkan.

"Haishhh kenapa tidak sampai," kesal Ryeowook karena tangan mungilnya tidak sampai untuk memetik buah apel merah itu.

"Akhh nanti saja aku minta _appa_ mengambilkannya," ucap Ryeowook terlihat pasrah dan kembali ke sudut beranda kamarnya.

Jari-jari mungilnya terulur mengambil daun pohon apel yang terbang kearahnya.

"Jatuh sepertiku."

_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right through_

_Into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living the life that I can't leave behind_

Sebuah lagu telantun begitu merdu dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Jari-jari mungilnya masih saja memutar-mutar daun apel sembari bernyanyi.

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_And every day my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I feel like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way_

_I just don't know what to say_

____Bizzare Love Triangle_

Belum selesai lagu itu di nyanyikan, kini sebuah dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar lama! Sangat lama!" omel Jaejoong pada Yesung yang baru selesai mandi.

"_Umma_? Kenapa ada dikamarku?" kesal Yesung karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sudah berdiri menatapnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Cepat atau perlu _umma_ yang menggantikan bajumu Sungie-_baby_?" ucap Jaejoong berjalan pelan menghampiri lemari pakaian Yesung, membuat _namja_ tampan itu bergidik ngeri.

"_Arraseo_, aku akan cepat!" ucap Yesung segera menarik Jaejoong keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan _yeojya_ cantik itu dengan sebuah seringai sang_ umma_ seperti biasanya.

"_Umma_ benar-benar merepotkan," ucap _Yesung_ segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Cepat atau _umma_ buka dengan kunci cadangan!"

"_Aigoo_! Aku akan cepat _umma_," teriak Yesung kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau mengerjainya lagi Boo," mendengar suara itu tepat ditelinganya, membuat Jaejoong berbalik dengan sebuah senyum.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk bertemu uri Ryeowook-ie," deretan gigi putih itu berjejer menandakan pemiliknya memang sedang senang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada cintamu dan pada perjuanganmu. Mereka tahu keseriusanmu dan mereka akan membantu mewujudkan harapanmu._

_Ketika salju turun, anak-anak akan dengan senang hati keluar dari rumah. Menyambut salju dan sebuah permainanan. Boneka salju penunjuk jalan dan cinta dari pemiliknya._

_Percayalah,,,_

_Benda,_

_semakin pemiliknya mencintainya maka benda itu akan memiliki roh dari pemiliknya. Benda itu akan menjadi teman ketika diperlakukan dengan benar, dan hanya akan menjadi benda ketika di letakkan begitu saja di tempatnya._

Yesung telah merubah benda curiannya mejadi sebuah pengikat, hanya saja, berhasilkan pengikat itu mengikat pemilik aslinya?

Mata obsidiannya dilingkari eyeliner yang sedikit tebal, membuat mata sipit itu sedikit terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya, sebuah senyum terukir sangat manis ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Aku siap!" pastinya pada diri sendiri.

**Yesung pov**

Kutatap balik _umma-_ku yang kini terlihat begitu cantik dengan dress panjangnya, dan _appa_-ku yang terlihat begitu gagah dengan jaz hitamnya. Kami berpakaian formal untuk acara formal.

Mengingat akan perjanjian _appa_ dan Kangin-_ahjushi_ ketika Ryeowook dilahirkan. Perjanjian untuk mengikat keluarga kami.

Aku mengetahui perjdohan ini sejak kecil, awalnya aku pikir hanya sebuah permainan dari _appa_-ku yang iseng. Tapi sejak dulu aku sendiri tidak bisa menolak kalau aku mencintai Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ itu semakin tumbuh mejadi _yeojya_ manis.

Bahkan ketika ia di London, Kim-ahj_umma_ sering memberikanku photo Ryeowook. Itulah satu-satunya alasan aku bisa mengenali Ryeowook ketika melihatnya mengunjungi café-ku pertama kali dengan Leeteuk-ahj_umma_.

Ryeowook semakin tumbuh menjadi _yeojya_ yang manis, dan aku menyukainya dan semakin menyukainya.

"_Annyeong ahjushi_," sapaku saat Kangin-_ahjushi_ membukakan pintu rumahnya, terlihat _namja_ tampan itu kini juga sudah mengenakan pakaian formal.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kukira," canda Kangin-_ahjushi_ hanya membuatku mem-pout kan bibirku lucu.

"Hahaha kau tahukan kalau Sung-ie sudah tidak tahan untuk bertemu dengan uri Ryeowook-ie," kali ini _appa_-ku sendirilah yang mengejekku.

"Ngg… bolehkah kami masuk Kangin-ie?"

Heoh? Dasar _umma_, ternyata sudah tidak tahan di abaikan kedua _namja_ ini. Tapi aku bersyukur dengan begitu aku akan sedikit terlepas dari ejekan kedua _namja_ tua ini.

"Akh? Oh _ne noona_," setelah itu kami masuk mengikuti langkah Kangin-_ahjushi_ untuk duduk di ruang tamuya.

Hanya beberapa menit kami duduk, Leeteuk-ahjmma ikut keluar dan duduk di sebelah Kangin-_ahjushi_.

Oh ayolah,,, dimana Wookie-chagi? Kalau seperti ini aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk ditengah orang-orang yang sedang melakukan reuni mendadak.

"Akhhh, yakk Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit _ppabo_!"

Kalian lihat? _Appa_ sudah mulai bersikap _protective_ kalau _umma_ akan memeluk Leeteuk-ahj_umma_ yang baru saja bergabung. Dan _umma_ akan melupakan _appa_ kalau sudah bertemu dengan _yeojya_.

Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Leeteuk-ahj_umma_, karena _umma_-ku lah yang cerewet membuat para _namja_ tua ini kini menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Akhh _mianhae ahjumma_, Wook-ie?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran, sungguh aku ingin melihatnya menggunakan dress yang dipilihkan Kangin-_ahjushi_ tapi atas saranku. setelah ia membeli dress pink yang aku pikir Wook-ie bukan Sungmin yang menyukai warna pink.

"Dikamarnya, kau masih ingatkan letak kamarnya? Suruh dia untuk cepat turun _ne_?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku kemudian berjalan sedikit cepat untuk menaiki tangga rumah ini.

_"Wook-ie juga mencintai oppa lho… oppa dan Wookie itu sama, kalian itu sangat cocok. Jangan bohongi perasaan oppa lagi. Cinta itu memang butuh perjuangan. Oppa lelah menunggunya? Pasti. Oppa pernah berfikir untuk berhenti mencintainya? Tentu saja pikiran itu sering kali melintas dipikiran oppa sampai oppa mencoba berpacaran denganku. Tapi, apa rasa lelah dan putus asa itu mampu meluturkan cinta oppa pada Wook-ie? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Percayalah padaku, cinta yang oppa miliki menjadi pertimbangan atas semuanya itu."_

Bahkan aku masih mengingat ucapan Yoona ketika ia mengatakan akan pindah bersama _umma_-nya.

"Wook-ie… kau di dalam?" beberapa kali kupanggil dan kuketuk pintu. Merasa bosan segera saja ku putar knop pintu yang tidak tertutup itu.

"Heoh? Kenapa kosong? Apa dia kabur? Sebegitukah kau tidak menyukai _oppa_ lagi?" sedikit perasaan bersalah karena mengabaikan Ryeowook beberapa hari ini membuatku sedikit takut ia menghilang. Tapi sebuah senyum melengkung di bibirku ketika melihat pintu berandanya yang masih terbuka. Segera saja kulangkahkan kaki kecilku dengan sebuah harapan kecil.

_'semoga Ryeowook tidak benar-benar kabur'_

Oh tuhan, terima kasih kau mendengarkan harapanku beberapa detik lalu. Mataku berbinar senang melihat Ryeowook yang masih menggunakan pakaian biasanya sedang tertidur.

Wajahnya begitu damai dan dia terlihat sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Tidak merindukan _oppa_?"aku sedikit mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang terlihat tirus.

"Eunghhh," merasakan sentuhanku Ryeowook sedikit melenguh dan kupastikan kini bola matanya tengah mencoba terbuka.

Akhh **neomo** **kyopta**. Ryeowook membuka matanya yang terlihat sedikit sayu karena baru bangun tidur.

"Apa kabarmu _chagiya_?" sapaku pada Ryeowook.

"Ekhhh?"

BRUK

"Awww," oh Tuhan, aku mengejutkannya sampai _yeojya_ manis ini memundurkan tubuhnya dan membentur pot bunga yang ada di sebelahnya.

"_Oppa_?" sangat terlihat wajah terkejutnya ketika melihatku.

**Yesung pov end**

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah _Yesung_ yang tepat di hadapannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya sedikit mengucek matanya, mencoba membenarkan apa yang kini dilihatnya, memastikan benar kalau _namja_ yang masih setia dengan senyumnya ini adalah Yesung.

"Kenapa _oppa_ di sini?"

Yesung mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku celananya, memperlihatkan isi kotak itu, tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya sebuah cincin dengan bermatakan cake dari platinum.

"Ini?" Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika menyadari platinum kecil berbentuk cake. Sangat di hapalnya karena benda itu adalah pengait gelangnya ketika masih kecil "Kenapa ada pada _oppa_?"

"_Oppa_ ingin mengembalikannya padamu, kau suka bentuknya sekarang?" tanya Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan memasukkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya.

"_Ne,_ aku suka! Lebih suka dari pada bentuk gelang beberapa tahun lalu."

"_Oppa_ tahu itu, _mianhae_. Semuanya dengan Yoona selama ini hanya sebuah kepura-puraan saja. benar kata Yoona, _oppa_ tidak bisa lepas darimu," dengan kalimat terakhir itu Yesung segera memeluk Ryeowook.

"Mak-sud _oppa_?" Ryeowook tidak mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang siap mengalir di pipinya.

"_Oppa_ mencintaimu."

"Bisakah kau lepaskan _aegya_-ku sekarang? Kau membuatnya sesak nafas Yesung-ie, dan kau Kim Ryeowook. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, semua menunggumu di meja makan," sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba saja membuat Yesung menatap _namja_ pemilik suara itu, Kangin.

"Apa? Kau mau protes pada _ahjushi_? Protes maka kau tidak akan kurestui," ucap Kangin sedikit berucap bangga.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa begitu? Kalian bilang akan membantuku," protes Yesung pada Kangin.

"Cepatlah kembali kebawah, aku harus bicara pada _aegya_-ku sebentar," mendengar kalimat perintah itu, dengan segera _Yesung_ berdiri dan pergi.

"_Appa_ berhutang sebuah penjelasan panjang lebar padaku," ucap Ryeowook menyandarkan dirinya di kaca yang menjadi pintu dorong berandanya.

"Ne, _appa_ tahu akan hal itu. Kau masih mencintainya?" mulai Kangin sembari mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Ryeowook. Tepat menghadap pohon apel. Mendengar itu Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sekekali mata caramelnya menatap cincin yang tadi dipasangkan Yesung.

"Kau tahu Yesung pergi kesini dengan siapa saja?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Datang dengan Yunho-_hyung_ dan Jaejoong-_noona_, mereka ingin…"

"Cepat _appa_ keluar!"

"Heoh?" Kangin menghentikan ucapannya ketika Ryeowook tiba-tiba mendorongnya sampai tersungkur ke lantai. Ada perasaan seidikit kesal pada _aegya_-nya itu, namun ia segera mengulum sebuah senyum jahil ketika dilihatnya wajah Ryeowook yang berubah merah dan sebuah cincin yang baru dilihatnya bertengger di jari manis Ryeowook.

"Awww Yesung-ie benar-benar manis ne? dia melamarmu lebih cepat dari apa yang kami rencanakan," goda Kangin membuat Ryeowook semakin menahan malu.

"_APPA_!" teriak Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya sangat lucu.

_"Ne_, cepatlah turun dan temuai Prince Yesung _ne_?" Kangin segera keluar dari kamar Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyum bahagia.

"Keluargaku terlihat sangat sempurna," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tidak perlu kulanjutkan tentang cerita ini, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Semuanya telah terjawab dengan sebuah perjuangan._

**Beberapa bulan kemudian!**

"Minggu depan _oppa_ akan mengikuti tes masuk university," ucap Yesung pada Ryeowook.

_Yeojya_ manis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, sebuah kalimat lama Yesung tiba-tiba terlintas kembali dipikirannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"Ne, setelah itu _oppa_ akan membeli apartemen dan pisah dari _umma_ dan _appa_, _oppa_ ingin belajar mandiri."

Degh

Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya yang kini terasa sedikit pusing. _Yeojya_ manis itu menundukkan dirinya di bangku taman White café yang baru di bangun Yesung beberapa bulan lalu karena kemajuan café miliknya.

"_Oppa_ akan menyusul Yoona?"

"Heoh?" Yesung menaikkan alisnya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa? Heii jangan katakan kau berfikir _oppa_ akan kuliah diluar negeri ne?"

"Mwo? Jadi _oppa_ tidak akan keluar negeri?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Untuk kuliah dan mencari kebahgiaan, dan lagi kalau tidak keluar negeri kenapa harus pisah dari _ahjushi_?" tanya Ryeowook balik sambil menatap _Yesung_ yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Kebahagiaan _oppa_ ada disini, keluarga, white café dan untuk apa _oppa_ keluar negeri kalau **kau **ada disini," Yesung memeluk Ryeowook pelan dan mengeratkan syal merahnya pada leher Ryeowook.

"Tapi sepertinya _oppa_ tidak akan bisa tinggal diluar selama _umma_ masih tetap cerewet, hihihihi," Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin kota Seoul hari ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Ryeowook pov**

Musim dingin tahun ini menjadi musim dingin terindah di tahun pertamaku. Benar kata Yesung _oppa_, setiap musim itu memiliki makna sendiri.

Musim semi kemarin aku melihatnya kembali, dilanjutkan musim panas ketika aku mengalami semua masalah itu.

Menjadikan cintaku hilang di awal musim gugur, tepat ketika daun-daun itu berguguran. Tapi di akhir musim gugur tidak semua daun berguguran. Dan tidak semua cinta berguguran, cintaku kembali beberapa hari setelah itu dan untuk selamanya.

Musim dingin ini aku mendapatkan kepastian Yesung-_oppa_ tidak akan pergi keluar negeri.

Dan musim semi yang akan datang!

Aku berharap cinta kami semakin bersemi seperti bunga sukura. Tahun kedua SM High School, White café. Kami akan memulai berbagai cerita baru.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Tapi aku lupa kapan mulai publish karena chapter pertama sampai chapter08 kemarin di hapus :D

Untuk itu aku meminta maaf pada kalian, chapter01-07 ada di blog pribadi dengan pass 'anita13'

Keterlambatan publish ini karena saya baru selesai pindahan dan modem saya yang bermasalah (nggak mau ng-upload doc) :'(

Secepatnya aku juga mau bikin ff YeWook. tapi itu kalau readers mau baca. Kalau tidak yahhh aku batal buat sebelum aku ketik. Soalnya baru dapat ide. hhihiihihi

a/n:: dan ucapan Yoona itu asli milik saya, jadi kalau ada yang mau buat status atau apapun itu. Mohon dibuat credit-nya. Itu kata-kata favourite saya belakangan ini. hahaha

**sekarang review terakhir di ff ini ne?**


End file.
